The Mission in France
by floonetwork700
Summary: Cammie and Zach go on a mission in France to stop a group of arms dealers. Set a couple years after graduation.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

It was 4:36am when Cammie heard a knock on her door. It took her a minute to fully wake up. By the time she was awake she saw someone standing in her door, that's when her spy training kicked in. She grabbed the gun from under her pillow and hid it in the waistband in back of her shorts. She cautiously got out of bed, while assessing the situation, and went over to her door.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked quietly.

"Come on Gallagher Girl you don't recognize me?" was the reply she got.

"Zach," she sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"The Director sent me. Looks like you and me are going on a mission."

"So you had to break in to my apartment instead of waiting for me to get the door?"

"I think that's beside the point." Zach said with a smirk

"Fine. So when are we meeting with the Director?"

"We aren't. Here's the file. We leave in 4 hours, but we need to meet Liz and Jonas at 5:30 so start packing."

"To make it quicker can you tell me what type of clothing I'm going to need?"

"Since we are going to France to infiltrate a group of international weapons smugglers, I'd say two cocktail dresses, five pairs of jeans, four t-shirts, three dressy shirts, two pairs of tennis shoes, and a pair of heels for the cocktail dress."

"That's all? Well than I should be done packing in about a 27 minutes, give or take a few seconds." Cammie replied and went to start packing.

When she was done packing her clothes she went to get all the make up she owned, which wasn't much, but it was enough to make a couple quick disguises. She was happy Macy had made her go shopping last week, other wise she wouldn't have the right makeup for Paris.

"Zach, I'm done." Cammie called to Zach who was in the kitchen.

"And it's only been 24 minutes and 18 seconds."

"Well I luckily had my make up already packed."

"Why do you need make up?"

"Incase we need a quick disguise, that's why." Cammie said in a DUH tone.

"Ok ok. Now give me your suitcase and lets go."

"I am perfectly capable of taking my suitcase to the car myself."

"Fine. We need to hurry I want to see Jonas a bit early."


	2. Chapter 2

When Cammie and Zach arrived in the technology department of the CIA they headed straight for Liz and Jonas's office. They stopped when they saw the door was closed and saw the red light on under the door handle, which meant no one was aloud to enter. So they took a seat in the café that was in the technology section. Just under five minutes later they saw the door to the office open. Cammie was the first to stand up and walk to Liz's office. When she got there she received a great big hug from one of her best friends.

"Hey Liz." Cammie said when Liz stopped hugging her.

"Hey Cam. It seems like longer than a week since we had lunch together. We really need to schedule more time for You, Me, Bex and Macey to hang out because…" She was cut off by Zach.

"Sorry to interrupt Liz but we should probably be talking about the mission." Zach reminded her.

"Right so as you know Jonas and I are here to give you all the stuff you need. We have all the usual stuff Comms, Mini Cameras, Bugs, Trackers, and an encrypted cell. But we have a few new items. Cam there is a state of the art GPS watch, it also holds a little dart that can immobilize an enemy for twenty minutes. Zach your hat scrambles any frequency within a 43 foot radius. Now each of you is getting a new pen, it shoots knock-out gas up to 5 feet away, it also has a laser that can cut through glass. That's is all we have for you at the moment. Now from here you are supposed to go to the airport where you will fly first class to Rennes."

"Liz I think you forgot the wedding rings." Jonas whispered to Liz, but Cammie heard.

"Wait WEDDING RINGS? You mean Zach and I are MARRIED?"

"Calm down Gallagher Girl, its just a cover." Zach said.

"Fine but I hope you remember Zachary Goode, its just a cover, which mean we only act around other people." Cammie replied

"About the wedding rings guys, each ring is a tracking device and enables us to listen and record all that you hear and say." Jonas say before anyone can say anything else. He than nudges Liz to give them the rings. Once Liz gives them the rings she shoved them out the door before Cammie could say anything.

"You know Gallagher Girl since there are people around maybe we should start acting like a couple, you know just for practice." Zach's smirk was very big as he said this.

"I agree Zach that's a great idea." Cammie said with a smirk of her own.

"Cammie what do you have planned?" Zach asked, without a smirk

"You'll see in a minute." Cammie's smirk was still there.


	3. Chapter 3

When Cammie and Zach walked through the training area that's when Cammie decided to act like a couple.

"Zachy, I'm sooo happy you and me had movie night last night. I can't believe you only cried once during the whole movie!" Cammie said when they passed a group of guys who thought Zach was the toughest guy at the agency.

"Zachy!" one guy called.

"He cried!" another guy said.

"Since when are those two back together?" someone else asked.

"Hey Zach, Cammie, wait up!" they heard Grant yell, so they stopped.

"Hey Grant." they both said when Grant caught up.

"So 'Zachy' what's up with you two being back together? I thought you two broke up for good two years ago." Grant said.

"Grant, Cammie and me are supposed to go on a mission as a married couple. That's all that's going on." Zach said.

"I am just trying to have some fun with it while I can. Which means if I can ruin Zach's reputation even a little I'm happy." Cammie said with a happy smirk on her face.

"But Gallagher Girl you're forgetting that Grant is my friend which means my reputation will be fine." Zach said with a small smirk on his face.

"Yes but if Grant fixes your reputation than he wont be able to go on a mission for a couple months." Cammie said her smirk getting bigger when she saw Zach's smirk disappear. "So Grant if you will excuse us we have to go catch a plane." With that Cammie took Zach's arm and left.

They walked to the car together in silence, but Cammie made a point of holding Zach's hand in front of people. With how fast gossip spread through the agency everybody would think they were back together by 7am…and they would think Zach cried during chick flicks. When they reached the black SUV that was taking them to the airport Zach opened the car door for Cammie, much to her surprise.

"Have you looked through your file yet?" Zach asked once they were both in the SUV.

"Not yet. I guess I should get started on that." Cammie replied right before she opened her file.

Cammie's file read like this:

**Name: Marie Thomas**

**Married to: Lucas Thomas**

**Born: September 14, 1986 in France where you lived for 8 years of your life.**

**Education: Majored in Chemistry at Yale**

**Occupation: Weapons Sales**

**About yourself: You speak 5 languages-English, French, German, Spanish, and Persian. You were arrested once for a Bar Fight where you broke a persons nose. You started dealing weapons two years ago when you met Lucas but you prefer forgery. It's more recreational than for the money because your parents are rich. You met your husband through your friend who joined the gang. You have 1 sister (if Bex is needed to help you with this mission she will be you adopted sister)…**

Once Cammie finished her file she looked around the car for a burn bag. When she found it she asked if Zach had anything to burn, when he said no she put her file and some other papers from her purse in the bag, lit a match, and burned all the papers. When she was done burning the papers she looked out the window and saw they were at the airport.

"Zach do you have the tickets?" Cammie asked, while going over a mental checklist

"Of course I do. Why are you going over a mental checklist or something?" Zach joked

"No, I am just being prepared!" Cammie said with a blush on her face.

"Cam we're spies, we can't always be prepared."

"Fine. Lets go before we miss our flight." Cammie snapped.

They went through security pretty quickly, well as quickly as you could while sneaking a gun through security. Then they rushed to the terminal and arrived at the gate with five minutes till boarding. They stood in the line that was beginning to form until five minutes was up and first class was called. Once they boarded they sat without talking waiting to take off**.**

* * *

A/N If anyone has any ideas I'll try to put them in the story


	4. Chapter 4

An hour into the eight hour flight Cammie was asleep. Zach was listening to his Ipod while reading a copy of 'Spying Through the Ages.' It stayed that way for another two hours then Cammie woke up. A couple minutes later a flight attendant came by and asked if they wanted anything to drink, the both asked for a Diet Pepsi. After they got their drinks Zach took out a bag of M&M's.

"Cam, you look hungry. Want some?" Zach offered.

"Just a couple, thanks Zach." Cammie said with a small smile.

"Sure Gallagher Girl. So been to any good Mall's lately?"

"As a matter of fact I was just at the Capital helping with security a couple weeks ago."

"How did that go?"

"I believe that is classified, actually I probably said to much already." Cammie said with a slight blush because she had forgot it was classified.

A little after that conversation Cammie fell asleep again, but this time on Zach's shoulder. Zach was very surprised at this but also happy. He was happy that they had a mission together because he had missed seeing Cammie after they broke up. He still couldn't believe they broke up because of a small, stupid mission! He would never admit it to anyone (except maybe Grant) but he still loved Cammie. He started to feel kind of tired so he fell asleep thinking of Cammie.

When Cammie woke up a couple hours later she was surprise at herself for falling asleep on Zach's shoulder. When she looked at Zach she saw he was sleeping. She started thinking back to when they were dating, how sweet he was. She forgot how much she missed him. She had been keeping busy to try to ignore her feelings and ignore Zach. Bex was the only person who knew that Cammie was still in love with Zach. One stupid mission cost them their relationship. A mission that led to nothing. She sighed and decided to wake Zach up.

"Zach wake up." she said shaking him slightly.

"What's up Gallagher Girl?"

"Were almost there. We should probably start acting like a married couple."

"Ok…Marie. That's going to take some getting used to."

"Ya well get used to it Luke."

"Luke? I believe its Lucas."

"Well a wife is aloud to shorten her husbands name."

"Fine. What would you like to do for the next thirty minutes."

"Lets just talk."

"About?"

"Well what have you been up to lately?"

"A lot of missions. They've been keeping me busy. What have you been doing?"

"The same. I went back to Gallagher to help out for a month." After Cammie said that they talked about the weather and politics until the plain landed.

* * *

**A/N Sorry this chapter sucked I was very distracted when I wrote it. Also I probably won't be able to update for a week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So Im putting some spy lingo in the story. In this chapter I used 'Blind Date' which means meeting a contact or source at a location of their choosing, risking the chance of a set-up. There is some other spy lingo that i will be using later in the story on my profile.**

* * *

Once they got to their hotel, The Chateau De La Foltiere, they checked in and went to their room. The room was very nice, it had a big living/bed room, and a large bathroom. After they set their luggage down they decided to do a quick surveillance sweep of the hotel, and the area surrounding it. They got back to their room eight-teen minutes later.

"Cam you have a 'Blind Date' in an hour." Zach said when they got back to their room.

"Where?"

"Le Shamrock, incase you couldn't tell from the name its an Irish pub." Zach said with a small chuckle.

"Ok. Well I'm going to get ready." Cammie said, then went to change.

Ten minutes later Cammie was wearing dark jeans with a cute, blue blouse, and black heels. She also had a long black wig on. She was glad that she was the one going to meet the contact because she wanted to go into town, and see what Rennes looked like.

"Hey Zach, I'm leaving now so I can take a look around the area."

"Ok. Don't forget your comms."

Thirty minutes later Cammie arrived in town. She decided to park and take a look around for the next ten minutes. She decided she would look at pastries a bakery had. Ten minutes later she was at the pub with a couple Madeline's. Five minutes later an average looking guy sat next to her, and started talking to her.

"You ever seen The Longest Day, miss?" the guy asked her.

"Yes. I've seen all the cinemas John Wayne was in." Cammie replied.

"Well if you liked that movie here's a list of some others you may like." he handed her a piece of paper than left. Eight minutes later Cammie left.

Twenty-eight minutes later Cammie was back at the hotel. Once she got up to the room she told Zach the contact gave her a note. When they looked at it they saw this:

_**There is a meeting set at 9:30pm tomorrow. Its at an abandon warehouse four miles south of your location. Henri, the head of the weapons ring is sending his second in command, Marc. You will have to be careful guards will be everywhere. He is very sly, do not give him reason to not trust you. Burn after reading.**_

Cammie decided to call Liz and tell her about it. Zach knew that Cammie would tell him about the call so he decided to go take a shower

"What's up?" was the way Liz answered the phone

"Is there any satellite that will be able to see this location," Cammie told her the coordinates, "at 9:30pm tomorrow?"

"Yes, Ill have a fifteen minute window to see any guards or ambushes coming."

"Good and try to take a couple pictures of all the people than try to ID them."

"Of course Cam. Just make sure that your comms is off when you enter the warehouse."

"Got it Liz. And thanks for the help. Talk to you tomorrow"

"Bye Cam."

Since Zach was getting changed she decided to look at a map to double check the location of the warehouse.

"What did Liz say?" Zach asked five minutes. Cammie told him what Liz said. Than they talked for another 30 minutes about what they would be doing tomorrow. After that they went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter has a lot of Zach/Cammie. **

* * *

Cammie and Zach woke at five thirty the next morning. While Cammie took a shower Zach decided to turn his water bottle in to a 'CD' (**A/N CD in spy means Concealment Device) **incase they needed a quick escape. Inside his water bottle he put his and Cammies passports, some US and European money, and a Minox camera.

Fourteen minutes later Cammie was ready to go set up surveillance at the warehouse. Since a car would make to much noise if someone was in the warehouse they decided to drive halfway there and walk the rest of the way.

Cammie was getting tired of all the silence so she decided she would find out what Zach has been up to the past couple years.

"So what have you been up to the past two years." Cammie asked to start the conversation.

"Well I went on a couple of small missions. The rest of the time I'm helping Grant get ready to propose to Bex." Zach looked at Cammie and decided he better add "And Gallagher Girl you can NOT tell Bex."

"Fine. Speaking of relationships have you had one since we umm…you know….broke up?" Cammie decided to ask the question that was bothering her the most.

Zach was shocked for a second, but than he regained his composure and answered. "I do believe that is my business but if you really want to know, the answer is no. Have you had a relationship since than?"

Cammie thought for a moment and decided to lie. "Actually I have."

"Your lying."

"And you know this how?"

"I know you Cam, which means I can tell when you lie."

"Fine, I have not had another relationship since we broke up!" Cammie said ending the conversation with her words and tone. But Zach apparently did not get that the conversation was over.

"So why didn't you date anyone? I bet you have a lot of napkins with guys numbers on them." Zach knew Cammie was getting annoyed but his curiosity got the best of him.

"Zach can we talk about this later? Look we are almost at the warehouse so we should start being quite." Cammie said hoping he would forget about to conversation, but knowing he wouldn't.

"Fine." That was the last thing said before they reached the warehouse area, ten minutes later. At first they weren't sure they couldn't see the warehouse because there was no clearing it was all trees. When they found it they saw why Henri decided this was the best place to meet. It was secluded, his men would be able to hid in the trees without being detected, and he would have home field advantage so to speak.

After looking anywhere in the woods that was within a 100 yard radius they decided to go in the warehouse. When they entered they saw there was nothing at all in there. They decided that it would be the safest thing to search for any bug or cameras. After a 7 minute sweep of the warehouse they found no bugs or cameras, but planted 8 bugs and cameras. They did one last sweep around the room before they started walking back.

On the way back Zach was thinking about Cammies reaction to his question earlier. Even though The Agency made everyone take classes on body language, he couldn't figure out what Cammies reaction meant. Did she still like him? Was he invading her privacy? Did she hate him? He just couldn't figure it out. But he did plan on figuring it out. He would have to ask Jonas to ask Liz.

Cammie was thinking similar thoughts on the way back. She was hoping Zach wasn't going to ask her why she didn't date after they broke up, because if he did ask she might end up telling him she was still in love with him. If she told him that she would be so embarrassed and feel like an idiot, because she knew Zach wouldn't return her feelings even if he hadn't dated since they broke up. She had a feeling she was going to end up calling Macey and ask her for help on the subject.

Once they got back to the hotel they decided they should go into town for a few hours. When they got there they ate breakfast at a nice little café in the middle of the shopping center. After they had breakfast Cammie decided she should do a little shopping, she was in France after all.

"Luke," she started "I think we should do a little shopping."

"Okay, I'm following you so lead the way." Zach said in a slightly annoyed tone.

Almost five hours later they finally went back to the hotel with five bags each (although that was only because Zach offered to carry three of Cammies bags). Cammie had bought herself eight outfits, a high-tech pen for Liz, a pair of stilettos with a removable bottom for Macey, and some very stylish boxing equipment for Bex. Zach now had a new suit, and three new polos.

When they finally got back to their hotel was when Zach decided to ask Cammie why she didn't date after they broke up.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_When they finally got back to their hotel was when Zach decided to ask Cammie why she didn't date after they broke up._

"So Cam, its later and you still haven't answer my question."

"Can we talk about this later? I _really_ need to call Macey." Cammie said trying to avoid looking Zach in the eye.

"Cammie why are you avoiding the question?" Zach sighed

"Because I don't know how to answer it. Now I'm going to call Macey." Cammie said as she left to call Macey. She pulled out her phone and called Macey. Macey answered after three rings.

"Hello?" Macey answered.

"Hey Macey, I'm having some guy trouble and I was wondering if you could help me out."

"Sure, what happens to be the problem."

"Well there's this guy I like but I don't want him to know."

"And who might this guy be? Someone you just met?"

"No actually its someone you know."

"Care to elaborate."

"Zach, its Zach." Cammie heard Macey sigh.

"Cam, I thought you were over him."

"I did to, but now we're on a mission together and I realize I'm not. That's why I need your advice. I mean he asked me if I had been in a relationship since we broke up and I told him no. Now he wants to know why I haven't had a relationship."

"Well than you tell him the truth. No guy has caught your interest."

"Thanks Macey. I'll try to talk to you in a couple day. Bye"

"Bye Cam, and good luck." Macey said right before she hung up. After Macey hung up Cammie decided to walk slowly back to the room.

When Cammie went to call Macey, Zach decided to call Jonas.

"Hey Zach." Jonas said when he answered his phone.

"Hey Jonas, you remember the bug I told you I planted in Cammies phone?"

"Ya. There's nothing interesting so far."

"Well I have a feeling there's about to be something interesting. Can you patch the phone call Cammies having with Macey through to my phone?"

"Of course just give me a couple seconds." 6.8 seconds later Zach was listening to Cammies conversation with Macey.

"Hey Macey, I'm having some guy trouble and I was wondering if you could help me out." Zach heard Cammie say

"Sure, what happens to be the problem."

"Well there's this guy I like but I don't want him to know."

"And who might this guy be? Someone you just met?"

"No actually its someone you know."

"Care to elaborate."

"Zach, its Zach." Zach was in shock. He know realized why Cammie wouldn't answer his question.

"Cam, I thought you were over him."

"I did to, but now we're on a mission together and I realize I'm not. That's why I need your advice. I mean he asked me if I had been in a relationship since we broke up and I told him no. Now he wants to know why I haven't had a relationship."

"Well than you tell him the truth. No guy has caught your interest." Well the truth is definitely out of the bag Zach thought.

"Thanks Macey. I'll try to talk to you in a couple day. Bye"

"Bye Cam, and good luck." When Macey and Cammies conversation was over Jonas and Zach started their conversation again.

"Woah Zach did you know that already?" Jonas asked.

"No."

"Man this has to be the first time you were clueless."

"Not the first time…the second. I gotta go I think I hear Cammie coming. Bye Jonas."

"Bye Zach."

Five minutes later Cammie got back to the room.

"Macey says hi, Zach."

"Is that all Macey said about me?" Zach said with a small smirk.

"Yes." The way she answered sounded like a question.

"So she didn't talk about you still liking me?" Zach's smirk grew when he saw Cammie blush.

"What are you talking about?" Cammie said trying to act dumb.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Gallagher Girl. I heard your whole conversation."

"How?" Cammie asked without thinking

"Spy." Was Zach's simple reply. That's when it hit Cammie. She pulled out her phone and tore it apart until she found a tiny bug. She was furious both at herself and Zach. She was angry at herself for being a stupid spy and not checking for bugs. She was furious at Zach for invading her privacy and, even though she should have expected it, spying on her. That's when she exploded.

"You jerk! You invaded my privacy, not to mention ANYONE I had a PRIVATE conversation with! I cant believe-" She was cut off by Zach kissing her. When Zach ended the kiss a couple seconds later Cammie was in shock.

"Does this mean we're back together? Because you know how much The Agency encourages inter-agency relationships…" Zach noticed Cammie was starting to babble so he cut her off.

"Yes Cam we are back together. But now we need to go get ready for the meeting we have with a weapons smugglers second in command."

"Your right. I'm going to go get ready" Cammie said as she remembered why they were in France in the first place.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

It took them eight minutes to get to the warehouse by car. Once they stepped into the warehouse they were searched for weapons. They found Cammies gun and Zach's gun. After they were searched they walked over to the person whom they presumed to be Marc.

"Welcome," Marc said.

"Thank you. My husband and I understand that you may be interested in doing business with us, are we correct?" Cammie asked.

"Yes, but before we get down to business why don't you tell me some stuff about yourself."

"What would you like to know?"

"Well lets start with how you both got into this business. Then maybe some of your history as a couple, and as weapons…sellers."

"I got into selling weapons when I met Luke. Luke and I met while I was helping with a…Picasso mix up that he was interested in. We have successfully sold weapons under the radar for the past year and a half. The main weapons we sell are military weapons but we can get just about anything."

"Well now that we know each other lets get down to business. Henri and I are in need of two RPG's, twelve M16's, and five 9mm's with silencers. Will that be a problem?" He asked Cammie.

"When will you need them by?" Zach asked.

"A week."

"We can get all the M16's but only one RPG and three 9mm's with silencers in a weeks time." Cammie said.

"Then tell me why we should do business with you."

"Because we've never been caught," Cammie looked at Zach before saying "but if you want someone else who is not as good or reliable as us then go ahead." And with that she grabbed Zach's hand and started to leave. Right before she exited the door Marc said "We have a deal."

"Good." Cammie said.

"I will call you in two days to check on you progress."

"We will talk to you then." Zach said before Cammie and him left.

When they got back to the hotel they called Liz and Jonas.

"Hey guys, did you hear the meeting?" Cammie asked as soon as Liz answered.

"Ya we talked to Grant about getting the weapons in five days. We are going to put some trackers in them incase they are sold. It sounds like they aren't going to sell these. Their planning something so you might need to get them to trust you enough to let you help them."

"That shouldn't be a problem. Do you think you could get all the 9mm's, it might get them to trust us a bit more." Zach said.

"We'll try. We have to go, the Director called a meeting." Jonas said.

"Bye guys." Cammie and Zach said.

* * *

**A/N Sorry this chapter was so short.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Soooo sorry i havent updated in forever but I am failing Geometry and technically not allowed on the computer. **

**Also anyword that are bold i have on my profile so check those out if you dont understand.**

* * *

The next day Cammie got a call from her aunt Abby. She was about two hours away in Le Mans, France. Abby was wondering if Cammie and Zach wanted to meet up for lunch. Cammie told her they would be there in a couple of hours.

After about an hour of getting ready and eating, they headed out to meet Abby. They didn't talk at all on the way there, but the silence was comfortable. When they got there at exactly 12:01pm they saw Abby waiting outside the restaurant.

"Hey squirt." Abby said when she saw Cammie and Zach.

"Hi Aunt Abby. How was that mission in Masqat?" Cammie said while giving Abby a hug.

"Well since it was a **flash classified **mission, all I can say is that toothpaste can be a very handy weapon sometimes." Abby said with a laugh.

"Well I guess I'll start carrying that in my purse," Cammie said right before the maître d' came and showed them to their table.

Cammie ordered Pot au Feu (Beef stew), Abby ordered Escargots de Bourgogne (Snail baked in parsley butter), and Zack ordered Steak.

"So Cam, how did you and Zach get paired up for this mission?" Abby asked. Cammie knew that she meant did they make up before being assigned this mission. Because the CIA very rarely paired two agents who couldn't stand being in the same room with each other on a case where they had to be romantically involved.

"I guess they just thought we are the best agents for the job." Cammie said.

"That's surprising, considering how much of a **cowboy** Zach can be."

"I get the job done in the end, don't I?" Zach said in his own defense.

"Most of the time, well except last years Morocco incident," Abby said than turned to Cammie, "Joe and I stepped in and saved his butt at the last second, guns everywhere."

"Enough about me," Zach said, "We need a little help from you Abby."

"Ask anything, though I cant guarantee an answer." Abby said.

"You know the arms dealers Marc, and Henri?"

"Yes."

"We need to anything that might be their Achilles heel."

"You could always take the blackmail route since Henri is married and has a daughter," Abby held up her hand seeing that they were about to object, "But knowing you two it'd be hard, so I recommend setting up an elaborate party with all your 'arms dealer friends' which will mostly be other agents. Henri and Marc are know to brag after a few drinks."

"That's a great idea, but we cant pull a party out of our hat in five days." Cammie stated.

"Lucky for you Macey and I don't have any big missions this week," Abby looked at her watch than said, "I gotta go but Macey or myself should call by tomorrow after noon with same more information on the party." With that Abby stood gave Cammie a hug, then she left.

"So up for anymore shopping?" Cammie asked right after Abby left.

"NO!" Zach said than decided to add "We've probably done enough shopping this mission."

"Actually now that we're having a party we need appropriate attire for the occasion." Cammie said with a slight laugh as she saw the look on Zach's face.

"Fine but only for an hour and a half than we head back to the hotel."

After an hour of shopping with no results they ended up in a little boutique. As soon as they entered two dresses caught Cammie's eye. One was a one-shoulder, deep red dress, that was about floor length. The other was a strapless, brilliant blue, just above the knee dress. She eagerly went to try them on. After about 10 minutes of trying to decide which one she liked better she decided to ask Zach. When she came out in the red dress he said she looked stunning. When she showed him the blue dress he said she looked beautiful. The difference between the two words was obvious to Cammie so she got the red one. Then she spent ten minutes helping Zach pick out a suit. They both agreed that he look the best in a black pinstripe suite. After that they went to the car and headed back to the hotel.

* * *

**I just like almost everyone like getting feed back through reviews, constructive critism just about anything but flames.**


	10. Phone Calls

Chapter 10

Cammie woke up the next morning at 6am to her ring tone of Mission Impossible.

"Macey this better be good," Cammie said, stifling a yawn.

"Well I thought you would like to know about your party, the one I've been slaving over _all night_!" Macey said dramatically.

"Yes, Ms. Drama Queen, I'd love to know."

"Well, I was able to rent a ballroom at a Paris hotel. Abby, Bex, Grant, and myself will all be there. Bex will be there as you sister. There will also be some agents we have posing as arms dealers. We also invited some knows arms dealer, for both cover and hopefully to catch a few. The hotel is catering all their specialties. The cover for the party is that Zach's throwing you a birthday party, but I have a feeling some more interesting stuff is going to happen. Oh and we decided that the party will be the day after tomorrow. Its best if we can find out what the weapons are for before we give them to you."

"Ok everything sounds good. But what 'interesting stuff' do you expect to happen."

"That, my dear chameleon is between Grant and myself… and possibly Zach." Macey said with a hint of a smile in her voice.

"Alright," Cammie sighed, "Call me with another update later. Bye."

"Bye." Macey said then hung up.

After Cammie put her phone down she got up and went to make some breakfast. As she sat down to eat her omelet and sausage she started to think. What are Grant and Macey up to? Is Zach in on it? Was this about Grant purposing to Bex? Her thoughts didn't get very far because a second later Zach walked in. He was breathing hard and covered in sweat.

"What have you been doing?" Cammie asked

"Just went for a small ten mile run," Zach smirked, "Although you probably consider that a long run."

"Do you need to be reminded of the time we ran a twenty mile marathon? I believe I came in first and you were third."

"Yes and Macey was second. Beat me by twenty-three seconds."

"Speaking of Macey, she called a little while ago with party details." Cammie said, happy to have the perfect opportunity to bring up the party.

"Ya Grant called me this morning about it. Told me everything there was to know."

"Does that include all the interesting stuff he's planning?"

"What all did Macey tell you?"

"I'll take that as a 'Yes'. Will you tell me what that stuff is?"

"You will just have to wait and see, Gallagher Girl. Now if you don't mind I am going to take a shower" Zach said.

* * *

At about 2:30pm Cammies' phone rang again. She bookmarked _**The Art of War by Sunzi, **_then answered.

"Bonjour Marc." Cammie answered pleasantly.

"Bonjour Mrs. Thomas. Do you have that update on everything?"

" As a matter of fact I do. All the stuff we agreed on will be on time. We were also able to acquire all five of the 9mm's you wanted."

"Why that is wonderful! Is there anything else to discuss?"

"Actually my husband has a question for you," Cammie motioned to Zach to come there, "Here he is." Cammie said handing the phone to Zach.

"Hello Marc, I am having a party for my wife the day after tomorrow. All of our work associates are invited. We would love if you and Henri would be able to make it." Zach said.

As Cammie listened she heard Zach say a couple yes's and then give the address and the time. Zach hung up with a pleasant 'See you then.' So Cammie assumed Marc and Henri would be there.

"They'll be there." Zach said with a smirk.

Before Cammie could respond her phone rang again. Zach looked at the screen and answered.

"Hey Macey." Zach said, followed by, "Ya here she is." Then he handed Cammie the phone.

"Hey Mace. What's new back there?" Cammie greeted

"Nothing except Bex and I will be flown in tomorrow to meet you. Are the guests of honor going to be at their party?"

"They just said yes."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ya, see you then." Cammie said then hung up

* * *

**To clarify the party is for Cammie. Zach's the one throwing it.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Cam hurry up it's almost 1! Macey and Bex get in at 2." Zach shouted.

"Give me five minutes to finish my make-up…You're sure this outfit looks okay?" Cammie shouted back.

"For the eighth time, you look fine. No ones going to care what you wear."

"Have you not met Macey McHenry? Bex once wore a Beatles tee with a miniscule grease stain, Macey freaked out, went through our closets and threw out anything that had a stain or fuzz."

"If your not done with your makeup in five minutes I will drag you to the car."

"Alright, I'm ready. How do I look?" Cammie said as she walked into the room wearing jeans and a light-blue top.

"You look beautiful, and I'm sure Macey will agree," Zach said giving her a quick kiss before continuing, "But im sure Macey will lecture us if we're late."

"What about being fashionably late?" Cammie said as she walked out the door.

* * *

They got to the airport right when the jet was supposed to arrive. But it turned out that Maceys private jet had been delayed 10 minutes. When it arrived Bex was the first one off. She ran to Cammie and almost tackled her giving her a hug. Macey gave Cammie a hug after Bex stopped because she was suffocating Cammie. Macey stepped back and looked over Cammies clothes, when she found nothing wrong with Cammies clothes she looked at Zachs clothes.

"Cammie you look really good in that top," Macey said then turned to Zach, "You however should have worn a shirt without sweat stains."

"I told you," Cammie said with a small smirk.

"Told him what?" Bex asked.

"About Maceys obsession with clothing stains." Both Bex and Cammie laughed.

"Well one rule of fashion is no stains. With the exception of Bleach washed jeans." Macey said.

"Speaking of fashion, why were you fashionably late?" Cammie asked.

"Because Macey had to change her outfit 10 times before she looked 'ok'." Bex grumbled.

"We should head back to the hotel." Zach said getting bored by all the girl talk.

The whole car ride to the hotel Macey and Bex were filling Cammie in on the gossip from the agency. At some point they started telling the gossip about Zach.

"Zach do you remember everything Cammie said the morning you guys left?" Bex asked.

"Yup." He answered keeping his eyes on the road.

"Well the rumors are out of control. Somebody said the reason you cried during a chick flick was because you are gay and using Cammie as a cover" Macey said, laughing when she saw his reaction.

"Who said that?" Zach said a bit to politely.

"For their safety I'm not telling you"

"McHenry tell me or I'll-"

"You cant do anything Goode." Macey said with her sweetest smile.

"Your forgetting, I know where you keep your clothes."

"I've been needing an excuse to go shopping" Macey was smiling as she heared Zach mumble something in Latvian. After that he ignored the girls conversation.

When they got to the hotel Macey told Zach Cammie would be staying with them till tomorrow after noon. Zach gave Cammie a quick kiss on the lips before going to his room. When Cammie got inside Macey and Bex's room she was bombarded with questions.

"One at a time!" Cammie yelled.

"Are you and Zach back together?" Macey and Bex asked together.

"Yes we are." Was Cammies simply answer.

"How?" Bex asked

"When?" Macey asked.

"When I called Macey to ask for advice Zach was listening to the bug he put on my phone. When I got back to the room Zach said something, I yelled at him, and then he kissed me."

"Hows you relationship going so far?" Macey asked

"Its only been a few days, but in my opinion really good. So Bex how are you and Grant?"

"Good I guess. Sometimes I wish Liz had kept the boy to English translator."

"Why? Whats going on?"

"He has been a bit distant lately, that's all." Bex sighed.

"On to a happier subject," Macey said, "What did you guys think about the new movie with Johnny Depp in it?"

They stayed up till two in the morning. Talking about movies, celebrities, fashion, old spy cases, and just about any other topic they could think of.

* * *

**So i know im a horrible person for almost never updating and making the chapters so darn short. **

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Cammie was the last to wake up in the morning. The only reason she got up was because Macey threatened to dump a bucket of ice cold water on her.

"Why am I up at seven in the morning when the party doesn't start for another NINE HOURS?" Cammie yelled when she finally got up.

"Because it takes long enough for one of us to get ready. But all three of us? That'll take a lot of time." Macey replied.

"I don't care! I want to sleep." Cammie moaned.

"Are you a spy or not?" Macy asked.

"Yes but that doesn't mean I can't sleep."

"Yes it does! You have to be able to play a part tonight, and that takes time to get ready." Bex yelled from the bathroom.

"Alright I'm getting up. Since you two are using the one person bathroom to get ready, I'll go get breakfast from the village."

"Zach has already taken care of that. There are some pastries in the kitchen." Bex replied.

"Better hurry though Cam, because you are getting ready with us. And before you say anything, this bathroom has enough space for the three of us."

Seven hours later when the last bit of hair had been pinned into place, the last swipe of mascara had been put on, and the final button on the dress had been buttoned they were ready to go. Macey looked stunning in a classy black and white gown that went mid thigh. Her hair was done in a braided bun that would have made anyone else look like a nun. A pair of plain black heels were her foot wear of choice. The earring she wore were simple dangling diamonds. Bex was looking beautiful in a strapless floor length dress that was a shimmery purple. Her hair was in a side swept bun adorned with a sparkling silver hair clip. Her silver flats were not noticeable under her dress. Cammie looked breathtaking in her red gown. Her hair was curled in big waves and pinned to the side. She wore gold hoop earring. The gold peep toe heels she wore allowed her dress to be just above the ground. As they went to get Zach they couldn't stop gushing over how amazing the other looked.

When Zach opened the door his eyes immediately went to Cammie. He looked her over slowly, taking in in every detail, her make-up, her hair, her dress, everything. He didn't notice Cammie starting to blush as he continued to stare at her. It wasn't until Macey cleared her throat that he noticed Bex and Macey were also there. The three girls couldn't help but smile as they saw a flash of embarrassment on Zachs face before he put on his usual arrogant smirk.

"You look amazing Gallagher Girl," Zach said to Cammie before turning to Bex and Macey, "You both look lovely also."

"You don't look so bad yourself," Cammie said as she took in his jet black suit, "I especially like the bow tie."

"Well, bow ties _are _cool."

"I hate to break up this lovely flirting session but we need to be there soon to make sure everything is in place before people show up." Bex said.

It took about an hour to arrive at the hotel where the party was to be thrown. When they got there they found Abbey to see what was going on.

"Everything is ready. There are bugs everywhere. Jonas and Liz have a team monitoring at Langley. Everyone should be arriving in about ten minutes. Remember you invited all of these people, so you can't be surprised when you see them." Abbey started as soon as we were within hearing distance.

"Alright, well I guess it's time to in so we can be ready to welcome our guest." Cammie said putting on a big, fake, smile.

Ten minutes later, just as Abbey had predicted, guests staring pouring in. Some were spies Cammie knew, others criminals. Despite what she knew them to be she put on her most charming personality and, with Zach at her side, made the rounds to mingle with everyone.

An hour into making small talk, Cammie spotted Henri and Marc walk in. Cam gave a small signal to Zach, who excused himself from the conversation he was having and walked over to greet them. As Zach talked to them, Cammie noticed some of the tension leave their figures. Soon their conversation ended and Zach came to stand by Cammie, while Henri and Marc went to talk with a man Cammie knew headed a local cartel.

When the conversation Cammie was having came to an end, Zach deviated her path from the next couple she was going to greet to the middle of the room. On his way, he pulled a glass of champagne off a tray as it past him and a spoon off one of the tables. Once Zach and Cammie reached the center of the room, Zach clanked the spoon against the glass a few times in order to get everyones attention.

"Thank you all so much for coming," Zach started, "As you all know, today is my wife's birthday. I am very grateful you all have joined us for this celebration. With that in mind let's start celebrating!" As soon as Zach finished a band started playing celebratory music and more food and alcohol were brought out.

Within an hour everyone was either tippsy, drunk, or pretending to be one of the two. Cammie had been keeping an eye on Henri and Marc during that hour. As more and more time passed they had become more relaxed and had consumed a large amount of alcohol. Judging by their near inability to walk at the moment Cammie decided now would be a good time to see how much they were willing to talk in their inebriated state.

Cammie started the conversation by talking about seemingly random things. The more Cammie talked the more Henri drank. After another two shots of vodka Henri passed out cold. That's when Cammie decided to start talking about what she really wanted to know. It didn't take more than a sentence for Marc to start talking. All Cammie had to say was, "You know if you need any help with whatever it is you guys have planned, we could probably call in some favors."

"There's a group of idiot 'merican spies," Marc slurred," who've been looking 'nto some 'vestments we've made back east. Thought a little surprise would do them some good. You know how loathsome those ssself-righteous spies can be. 'S why we need your help in teaching them lesson. Once we get 'em things we can deal with it." Cammie had a hard time not kicking his butt right then, instead she nodded and added, "Moronic idiots ruin everything"

As much as Cammie would have like to take these despicably idiots back to Langley now that they had confessed to wanting to use the weapon to kill some of, what she assumed was their people. She knew she had to get them to talk about who exactly had been made. If she didn't then not only would that mission be over, but so would some lives. So Cammie decided to get some help. She caught Maceys eye and motioned her over. If anyone could charm a man into telling her anything, it was Macey. And Cammie was right all Macey had to do was bat an eye and give the man another drink and he came clean about the who and where right before he passed out. Zach came over right after and made a show of taking the guys back to their place, when in all actuality he was taking them to be transported back to Langley. By the time Zach got back most of the party had broken up. Only Cammie, Abbey, Macey, Bex, Grant, and a few other operatives were left. Once Zach was back the discussions turned into planning for the next mission, how to safely get their fellow spies out of Marc and Henri's other project.

Before the group broke up for the night, however, Grant stood up and asked for everyones attention on a different matter.

"Sorry to ruin your "birthday" Cam," Grant said with a chuckle, "But I have my own happy surprise." He walked over so that he was no longer in front of the group, but instead in front of Bex. He got down on one knee and before Bex's brain fully recognized what Grant was doing he asked, "Rebecca Baxter, will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N **

**It always bugged me that I just left this story hanging, so here is the final chapter. Sorry it's not very good, but I really didn't have any motivation to finish besides wanting to be done. Thank you all for reading and sorry I kept you waiting so long.**

**Just because the story is over doesn't mean reviews aren't welcome ;)**


End file.
